


You'll Always Be Safe

by Cinnabunni



Series: Ducktales, whoo-oo! [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Caring Scrooge McDuck, Character Study, Crying, Fluff, HDL sleeps on the same bunk bed sometimes, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Older Sibling Huey Duck, Parent Scrooge McDuck, Uncle Scrooge McDuck, Very tiny though, you have to squint to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: Scrooge always checks in with the kids at night. Just to be sure that they're safe.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Series: Ducktales, whoo-oo! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568677
Comments: 18
Kudos: 221





	You'll Always Be Safe

Scrooge wasn’t sure when he started to check on the kids at night. He just… did it. He supposed he started this habit back when the twins lived in the mansion. He would always come by at night into their rooms after an adventure had taken place, to make sure that they were safe (even though they were both checked head to toe, time and time again, right when they stepped foot back into the building), but he mostly made sure that they didn’t have any left-over injuries that was forgotten and not taken care of.

(Especially for Donald. Poor Donald always seemed to get the worst on adventures between him and Della. And sometimes when Scrooge went to his room, he would find extra cuts or burns on Donald that he swore weren’t there before that were untreated.)

The habit of entering their room at night was long forgotten throughout the ten years when the mansion was cold and empty. When the triplets started to go on adventures with him, it felt right to check up on them, to make sure that they were safe (a few nights ago, he went to check on Webby; but Mrs. Beakley would always be there, fussing over her that Scrooge decided that she would be fine). He hasn’t found extra injuries on the boys, but he still goes to their room each night to check. Just to be sure. He figured that doing this makes him calm; once he knows that the children are safe, he can rest easy (for some nights, he’s found Donald in the room, sleeping, on one of the chairs in the room, without a doubt making sure that his nephews are safe).

This night was no different from any other nights. When he entered the room, he found all three on the same bed (he’s seen this before. The triplets decide to not use the two other beds in the room and decide to squeeze onto the bottom bunk, Louie’s bed, of the tri-bunk bed. He’s not sure how that is actually comfortable for them, but it seems to work for them, because they still do it). Their stuff was everywhere; Huey’s worn out red blanket laid on the ground, Dewey’s bright blue blanket was in a ball at the edge of the bed, and Huey’s pillow was nowhere to be found in that room.

Scrooge saw Huey on the edge of the bed. Half of his body was covered with Louie’s blanket, while the other half was hanging off the bed, threatening to make him fall off. Dewey was squished between the wall and Louie. He faced Louie, lightly snoring, his blanket only covering his feet. His back was barely touching the wall, seemingly gravitating towards his brothers. Louie was in the middle of the trio; he had his blanket completely covering him, head included. He twitched in his sleep, probably from a dream.

Scrooge did a quick scan of the boys (he had to lift the blanket off of Louie) and didn’t find any injuries that weren’t taken care of. He made sure that his great-nephews were comfortable; he carefully placed Huey back fully onto the bed, and placed the blanket on top of him, doing the same for Dewey’s blanket. He uncovered Louie’s head, and saw something peculiar.

Louie, like before, was twitching, but a little more frequent. He was mumbling a little, but what caught Scrooge’s attention most were the tears forming in the duckling’s eyes. Scrooge, worried for him, slightly shook Louie’s shoulder. Louie shot up, eyes wide, and grabbed the pillow underneath Huey’s head-surprisingly, Huey didn’t wake up-and threw it across the room. Hyperventilating, Louie clutched his chest, tears running down his face, as he tried to calm himself.

Scrooge slowly reached out, and patted Louie’s back soothingly, trying to comfort him. Louie immediately turned to face him. “I-I’m sorry,” Louie said, his voice shaking. “I-I didn’t-sorry that I woke you u-up.” Louie held back a sob, as Scrooge picked him up, knelt down, and hugged him.

“Hush lad, it’s okay. You’re fine,” Scrooge said softly, as Louie tightly gripped onto his clothes. He tried to quiet himself, to make sure that his brothers didn’t wake up. Scrooge stayed there until Louie started to calm down. “You okay now, laddie?” Louie nodded, and wiped the tears with his sleeve.

“Sorry, Uncle Scrooge. I guess-I guess I just had a nightmare.”

“No need to apologize, lad. How about we go back to bed, hm?” Louie nodded once again, and hugged his uncle again.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, and Scrooge gave him a pat.

“You’re welcome, lad. Now go to bed.” As Louie walked back to his bed, and Scrooge got up, he realized that his brothers were both awake, watching. Huey was wide awake, concern written all over his face. Dewey was rubbing his eyes, half asleep, but was still watching Louie. When Louie got back on the bed, Huey immediately gave him a hug, rocking back and forth, as Dewey patted his brother's back. Scrooge watched this, as Huey whispered to his brothers, and his brothers whispered back.

Scrooge smiled, and closed the door quietly behind him, leaving the three to themselves. As long as they were safe, he knew that everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this is actually my first fanfic for Ducktales I've ever written, but I never finished it. So, I decided to actually finish it, and I'm really proud of it.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
